


Take your kid to work: Fnaf 3

by DragonPrincess101



Series: The Coven and the Pizzeria [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, Death Threats, Explicit Language, F/M, Ghost Sex, One-Sided Attraction, Possession, Protectiveness, Rebornica Verse, Teen Pregnancy, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unplanned Pregnancy, attempted possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosa Fertig, a 17-year old girl is pregnant, she barely have any money and her boyfriend is falling into depression. She got the job at Fazbear’s Fright as a security guard but she keep her pregnancy a secret to get the job. But on her second week, she experiences strange visions of seeing a man in purple and 6 crying children. Will she solved the mystery? And will Rosa and her unborn child survived the nights at Freddy’s?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rosa's Diary Entry 01

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own fnaf and this is kinda based on Rebornicaverse

Rosa’s diary  
Dear Diary,  
It’s 3 months since I graduated from high school but I don’t have any money to go to college. My father died in a car accident 3 years ago and last year my mother died of cancer she had been fighting… My boyfriend is suffering depression and he needs help really badly… and I’m pregnant. Now I kinda regret convincing my man to do me in that park under the bushes. I don’t know what to do with the baby, abortion is not an option because even if I have enough money for it…. I don’t want to kill my baby, adoption… sure I could help out any lonely and childless people… but I don’t want to give away my baby. Last week I got a job as a night guard last night at Fazbear’s Fright a horror attraction based on that pizzeria chain where children went missing, Bite of 87 happened, Valentine’s Night happened and the Take-your-kid-to-work-Night happen… yes, I know I shouldn’t work as a night watch in my condition… but I had no other choice but to keep my pregnancy a secret from the manager. So far nothing’s happening at the nights even though the crime rates are up…. No surprise since the horror house isn’t ready at all…. I’m going back there tomorrow night and I doubt my boyfriend will stop me because of he's been really quiet lately ….


	2. Night 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa's first night of her 2nd week at Fazbear's Fright...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once again I don't own fnaf

Rosa’s pov

 

I walk in the place using keys given to me, I look at the clock… ok it’s 10:30 pm, there’s time. I went to the office that includes a desk and a chair. There is no one around… this is odd. I did noticed a bunch of scraps of animatronics in a box… I saw a pair of tablets and I can see they are cameras. Suddenly I hear a phone ringing and before I got to it. There’s a recording message.

_“Hey-Hey! Glad you came back for another night! I promise it'll be a lot more interesting this time. We found some-some great new relics over the weekend. And we're out tracking down a new lead, right now. So-uh lemme just update real quick, then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in like, a week, so we had to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire! Uh-when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and work their way towards you, then past you and out the exit. Uh-yeah. You've officially become a part of the attraction. Uh-You'll be starring as... The security guard!”_

I rolled my eyes. “…ok” I said. My eyes widen in realization. “WAIT A MINUTE!!! No one told me about fires!” I shouted as I clutching my stomach.

_“So not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras as they pass through, y'know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic I think. Uh... Now let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a Foxy head! Which we think to be authentic... then again it might just be another crappy cosplay, and we found a desk fan, very old school - metal, though, so watch the fingers. Uh-heh... Uh... Right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights, spooky props. Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now, uh, we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a furry suit, and make you walk around saying, "Boo"...”_

 

“I really hope it doesn’t come to that….” I thought. It would be humiliating for me… I’m not comfortable wearing animal costumes!!!

_“ *hehe*, uh... But, you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was, like, an extra room that got boarded up or- uh, something like that. So, we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find. Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup, um... You can check the security cameras over to your right with a click of that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams... Uh, then over to your far left, uh, you can flip up your maintenance panel. Y'know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Heh. So, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit, hehe... Some of this equipment is barely functional. Yeah, I wasn't joking about the fire.”_

I clinged on my belly again and hope it doesn’t happened.

_“Tha-tha-that's a real risk. Uh, the most important thing you want to watch for is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man. Keep that air flowin'. Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya tomorrow night.”_

My eyes widen… I feel so nervous and I rubbed my stomach to calm myself down… Why am I feeling like I’ve seen a ghost all of a sudden…. Well then, I took a deep breath and start look at the cameras and checking the vents for a while. “Hello” My eyes widen and I look around and saw no one…. It sounds like a little boy. I check the check the cameras and look around the room once again, I guess my mind is playing tricks on me again… I sit down and I check the cameras again. It’s ringed and I look at my watch, it’s 6 am. I signed “Nothing has happened again”. Suddenly I feel the need to throw up.... damn kid you wanted me to eat fried onions with chocolate ice cream and now you regretting it…. I snatch the trash can and puke…. I got up, wipe my mouth, and look down at my belly, and sighed. “You are going to be a handful little bastard…” I said chuckling as I got out of the horror house.

I walk up to my apartment and I saw my beautiful man just sitting on the chair. “Hello, Johnny” I whispered to his ear. John sadly sigh and just stared at the empty space, I kissed him. “How are you? Honey” I asked. There still no sound from him but soft breaths. A tear drop from my eye but I lead him to our bed, gently laid him down and hold him tightly. I don’t know how he gets this way…. I snuggled him, put my hand on my stomach and let myself fall to sleep.

My eyes open but I’m in a very strange place. There were tables with party hats and kids drawings, posters, and paper plate men on the walls. There were rats crawling on the floors and water leaking from the ceilings. I walk around and heard metal sounds! I look at myself….. I’m freddy fazbear! I continue to walk and I saw a shadow that is a shaped of freddy…. For some reason I feel like it wants me to follow it…. I go after it and then I saw it went to a secret room, I go after it but I felt like an invisible force stopping me from going there…. I saw letters saying “err” …. It was trying to say error! I kept trying to get into that room but suddenly I saw a man in purple come towards me quickly and breaks me apart!!!

I got up and scream. I look around, John is sleeping and I take a deep breath… “Ok it’s just a dream” I whispered and I stroke my stomach. “Everything will be ok kid…” I whispered to my baby. …. At least I hope so…

Normal view 

Meanwhile at an abandoned pizzeria… an old damaged yellow bunny animatronic’s eyes brighten up…. “ **I CAME BACK!!!** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok here it is.... I know it's late at night but then again I'M ON VACATION!!!! and yeah finally decided on Rosa's boyfriend's name


	3. Rosa's Diary Entry 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa's second diary entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok once again  
> Disclaimer: I don't own fnaf

Dear Diary,  
Ok I am a bit upset that no one told me about fires at ALL!!!!! After work I had a very weird dream last night…. I become a robot bear and I was follow a shadowy bear into a room that is too dark to see inside. I was going to get there but something about an error was stopping me…. And at some point a guy in purple push me and break me apart…. I know that was just a dream but I felt so much pain…. Also at the work place I though I heard some kid say “hello” but I’m sure my mind is paying tricks on me again. Also I never put this in my diary but my parents said they used to go to Freddy Fazbear’s pizza. They used to love it there…. I think I would of hate it, because I don’t even like those cartoonish animals and I really hope they find some animatronics so that I don’t have to wear the stupid fursuit…FUCK I HAD SUCH A BAD EXPERIENCE ABOUT THAT IN HIGH SCHOOL!!!! But that’s another story and I am going over to Fritz’s bakery to eat some lunch, I'm in a mood for some pastries and hope my brat keeps that meal down this time…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry it's short and also I mentioned one of the ex-security guards.... DON'T WORRY I will bring in the former security guards soon.


	4. Nightmare 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We met Fritz and Jeremy... and Rosa gets a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again I don't own fnaf also
> 
> WARNING: SEXUAL SCENE!!!

_\-----ROSA POV---_

I’m at the bakery, eating some pastries at a table. “So Rosa, How are your…. You know” said Fritz. Fritz was talking about my baby. “I’m better than earlier….” I said smiling as I rubbed my belling. “And John?” asked Fritz curiously. “Um… Let’s just drop the subject….please” I said sadly. Fritz facepalm… He knows John still isn’t well. “I think you need to take him to a therapist or something” said Fritz. “Please stay out of my personal problems!” I whispered loudly. “Hi Jeremy” he called out looking at a guy with a shirt that said “the #Butterfly Project”. “Hello Fritz, and You must be Rosa” said Jeremy smiling. “Yes I am” I said. “So… ah what are you going to name him or her?” said Jeremy. My eyes widen and I glared at Fritz. “YOU TOLD HIM!!!!” I shouted. “S-s-sorry!!! It slip out!” said Fritz nervously. “It’s ok It’s nothing to be embarrassed about… you seem younger then I though you would be though… how old are you?” asked Jeremy. “I’m 17” I answered. “…. Ok older then you seem and you graduated from high school?” said Jeremy. “Yeah and also about the other question…. I don’t know what to name my kid yet…” I said. “Oh I see… So how is Johnny?” said Jeremy. I glared at Fritz and he shrugs. “Um… he’s doing better” I said quickly. “Actually Jeremy… he’s going through---” I interrupted Fritz by covering his mouth. “You spilled enough beans already!” I whispered angrily and I move. “Look its fine that you don’t want to talk about him Rosa… but if it’s something very serious you should tell someone” said Jeremy. I sighed removing my hands from Fritz. “Look John is fine! He’s just not as talkative as he used to be…” I said. Jeremy and Fritz look at each other. “I could help out” asked Jeremy. “Not right now I’m fine and I’m sure he’s perfectly normal” I said. “Ok but you going to have to ask for help sometime” said Jeremy. I glared at Fritz “You shouldn’t have spill the beans fat-ass…” I snapped at him. “Hey! I’m just trying to help!” said Fritz and I slap his face. I put throw the money on the table “Here’s my money and leave me alone!” I said as I storm off holding my bag with pastries in it. “Rosa! Wait! I’M SORRY” Fritz shouted but I continue to leave.

 

 

\-----NORMAL VIEW----

 

“Rosa!” called out Jeremy but she ignored him. Jeremy sighs, “It’s ok Jeremy it’s not the first time she gets this upset… hell, she’s going through those mood swings…” said Fritz. “No it’s not that… when did you saw it was the last time you saw Johnny” asked Jeremy. “Um… I never met him… she show me a picture of him a few times, he looks young and something’s familiar about him…” said Fritz.

Meanwhile Fazbear’s Fight workers put the damaged bunny animatronic at the storage. “I can’t believe this is the only one we can find… and it stinks so much!” said the man. “Hey it’s better than nothing” said the other man. The pair left, suddenly the golden animatronic glows purple.

 

 

\-----ROSA’S POV----

 

I went back home to check on Johnny again, he’s looking at the window. “Honey I’m home… I got some food for you” I said walking close to him. He still isn’t talking and groans, I sigh and I hold his hand only for him to brush me away gently, I turn him and sit him down at the table. I brought out the pastries, muffins and bread and place them in front of him. He look up at me and I pick a muffin and put it near his mouth. “Eat” I said. He took it and starts eating. I stroke his hair, he gives me a blank stare, I kiss his cheek and sit next to him. He continues to eat.

Later that day I laid down on John kiss him and took a nap.

“Hello girl…” My eyes open quickly, I was on the floor and I look around and saw the pizzeria. Suddenly I saw a purple mist around me. It from into a figure with red eyes, ghostly tail, sharp teeth, and claws ….and he’s wearing a security uniform? I tried to run but that thing’s tail surround me and I can’t get through!!! “So you are the new guard huh?” he said smirking. “WHO ARE YOU!?” I shouted. The creature laughs “Well, I’m Vincent…” “Something’s familiar about that name…” I thought. “What’s your name girl?” he said smirking. I glared at him, like I’m gonna tell that monster my name. “Just kidding, I know your name Rosa Fertig, and how is that emo guy that you called your boyfriend?” he said taunting me. “SHUT UP!” I shouted. “Oooooh stress isn’t good for your baby, girl!” said Vincent mocking me! I covered my stomach, I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT CREATURE KNOWS ABOUT ME!!! Suddenly I felt him wrap his arms around me from behind, and I felt his hot breathe close to the side of my face. “You are starting to “show” Rosie” said Vincent as his clawed hand reaches for my stomach, I tried to push his hand away…. But I can’t move my arms. He stroke my belly, “No! Please stay away!” I said. “It’s a boy…” he whispered to my ear. He lick my ear with his hot and slimy tongue! “STOP IT! IT’S GROSS!!!” I shouted. He laugh and places his hands on my boobs and my ass!!! “They are very big! And you have a nice ass” he chuckled. “YOU PERVERTED SON OF A BITCH!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!” I shouted angrily. “Now why would I do that?” he said darkly smirking at me. “I have a boyfriend!!!” I shouted. “Heh! But he isn’t here and he neglected your “needs” didn’t he?” he said laughing. He starts taking off my clothes while I was trying my best to fight him off, suddenly I couldn’t move again. “You’re very sexy for a pregnant girl Rosie” whispered Vincent. “S-s-stop it” I stuttered now feeling the cold on my bare body. “Think of this as a stress reliever” he said wrapping around me. He lick my neck to my face, he demanded entrance to my mouth, I refused until he threaten to put the claw in my belly, glaring at me. I open my mouth and he put his long tongue inside, I almost gaged at the taste, I feel him exploring my mouth and even the inside of my throat!!! Suddenly I feel his erection near my pussy!!! I muffled and Vincent took his tongue out of my mouth. “It’s been long since I’ve done this” he said as he push me to a wall and spreads my legs! “STOP IT! YOU’LL HURT ME AND MY BABY!!!” I shouted. He ignored me, keeps my legs open and quickly gets inside me and I scream with I feel it!

I woke up and I’m still on John who look at me with concern. So it was dream… a nightmare… oh good! I got off him and I look at the time it was 8:30 pm ….I’ve been sleeping for hours! I walk to my room to dress for work “Wait….” My eyes widen, and I look at John. He spoke!!! I come to him, he reaches to my stomach, strokes it softly…. He looks up at me. “Why you didn’t tell me?” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!! PLOT TWIST!!! Ok so the next chapter will be night 2

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so what do you guys thinks?


End file.
